Close A Door, Open A Window
by KateIvashkovLovesSouffles
Summary: AU - does not work with origional timeline! Bella's on her own as a vampire, but when she wakes up after being changed, she has a big surprise in store! With more responsibility than she ever knew and no-one to help her, how will she cope? Please try :
1. Prologue

For the first time in six months, my life had meaning again. He'd left me broken, even though he thought he'd left nothing to remind me of him. Of course, he was wrong.

Since that day, Jacob has helped me to heal. That was, until he changed and left me too. Now I'm on my own and I have more responsibility than I thought possible. I'd better start from the beginning, I guess, if you're to understand me. So, let's start...


	2. Proposal

"Bella, I don't want you..." The voice span around in my head, taunting me over and over again. Would it never stop? I broke down, but I couldn't cry. I was in too much pain even for that. I lay there for a while, feeling nothing, seeing nothing, hearing nothing. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle among the trees. It was too fast for a human, and although it was most likely to be one of...them... I didn't even dare to think about the chance. Whilst I pondered who it could possibly be, I noticed that there was someone next to me. Breathing down on me. I turned my head, not loosening the ball I was curled into, to look at my companion. I recognized them, but could not see them properly – they were all blurry. I blinked a few times, and then I could see. It was Laurent, and he evidently hadn't kept very well to his new diet. His eyes were nearly black, but I could still tell that he wasn't like them anymore. I held my breath and tried to move, but I couldn't.

"So we meet again, Isabella," he stated. I wondered how he knew my name, but then decided Carlisle must have told him before when James was chasing me. How I wished he had killed me then; it would have been better than this pain. After I hadn't replied, Laurent evidently decided to continue anyway.

"Well, when I was talking to Carlisle all that time ago, he told me something very interesting." I stared up at him, feeling the already-growing tear through my heart aching at the sound of his family. He carried on with this one-way conversation. "He told me of their plans to change you. Evidently, that hasn't happened yet." He seemed to notice at last where we were: "but, where are they? I can smell his scent, yet Edward isn't around. And he'd never leave you like this..."

"They're not here anymore," I replied. I felt like collapsing and never waking up.

"Interesting..." He pondered for a moment, then started to speak again. "And they never gave you your wish... What would you say if I did?"

"I... I would say please... do it... but, why?" I stammered.

"Well, the Cullens told me what potential you had, and I'd _hate _to see that go to waste. Now you're sure..?"

"Just do it..." I croaked. The last thing I saw was him leaning down on me before the fire started.


	3. Impossible

When I woke up, I wasn't where I expected to be. I was lying down on a bed; not curled up in the forest like I was before. I heard footsteps, so flicked my eyes open to see where the sound was coming from. I looked all around me, yet saw nothing. I tried to work out how I got here; then I remembered. Laurent. He must have brought me here – wherever here was – whilst I was comatose. Again, I heard the footsteps, only this time they were closer. I sprang up for what seemed like no reason, until my conscious caught up with my subconscious. There was another vampire around, and I couldn't tell who it was. Of course I couldn't; I'd never met any other vampire since I was turned – two minutes ago – so I'd had no chance to learn any scents. I stood by my bed, crouched, ready to attack if needed.

Luckily, only Laurent entered, and I now saw him as a friend, not a foe. For goodness' sake, I couldn't even remember why he could be a foe in the first place... Wait, yes I could. All my memories from my human life came flooding back then, fuzzy as they were. The rip in my heart was back again. But, wait. What about my father, Charlie? Surely he'd notice his only daughter being missing for three days, especially being the chief of police.

Laurent walked into the room, and for the first time, I really noticed what he looked like. I also noticed that he had a few scars left from other vampires on his left shoulder. Just like Jasper's. No, I mustn't think of them. Those beautiful demons. The ones who made me love them then ripped themselves out of my life. Leaving nothing. Nothing at all... Wait. What was that? In my abdomen, I could feel... something...There was only one explanation I could think of, yet it was definitely not alive.

How I wish it could be alive... To have something left of him. To have something to remember him by. Suddenly, I felt something move. No, it was impossible. A minute ago there was nothing, yet now there was something moving in me. And... a heartbeat. I could hear a – albeit faint – heartbeat.

"Impossible!"Laurent exclaimed. "You have a heartbeat?" He stared at my chest, admittedly it was a little embarrassing.

"No, _I _don't, but I think... I think my child does..." I replied rapidly.

"Your _child?_" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, my – ahem – child..." My voice broke halfway through the sentence.

"Sorry to state the obvious, but, again that's impossible. No vampire has ever carried a child before!" His eyes moved from my chest, for which I was grateful, but now went to my – ever so slightly swollen – stomach.

"That's what I thought too." I stated simply.


	4. Realisation

"It must me my power..." I mused.

"Why do you think so? If you were pregnant before hand, then maybe it could have survived," Laurent questioned.

"No, it could never have survived that; it wouldn't have been strong enough. It was weird, I knew I had been pregnant as soon as I woke up, I could feel it. But it wasn't alive. Then I wished that I was pregnant, so that I could have something... something to remind me of... him. And then suddenly, I felt something moving, and I heard the heartbeat. It _has _to be my power."

"No! Carlisle said you would be _powerful_, not that you would have some ridiculous, useless power. Ah, I knew not to trust those _Cullens._" He spat their name, making me jump.

I hissed at him, outraged by the way he put them down. "_NEVER, ever talk about MY FAMILY in that way!" _I screamed, growling at him at the same time.

"Your _family_? Bella, they abandoned you when you needed them the most!"

"They didn't know I was carrying his child." I spat back at him.

"That small one, Abigail was is? No, Alice, that's it, she could see the future, why didn't she tell them not to leave then?"

"She doesn't see everything. She probably missed it." I was losing faith in them thanks to him, and I was not happy about that. Even though the hole in my heart was still gaping open, I wasn't about to give up on my family.

"Still, they left you. You really think they care about you anymore?" No, I didn't.

"Yes, I do." I said, in a tone that meant "_this conversation is over"_. With that, I jumped out of an open window, and ran into the nearby woods to hunt. I wasn't going to be a monster; I was going to be stronger than Laurent was.


	5. Stronger

I finished hunting, and then I stopped for a minute as I recognized my surroundings. I was right next to our meadow. I walked slowly through the trees hiding our haven, into the center of the meadow. It had become overgrown in the time they had been gone already; he must have spent a lot of time keeping it up. I started to tidy it up, taking out the weeds and tree stumps until it was perfectly clear again. Then I remembered: I hadn't seen what I looked like yet. The different ways I could look revolved around in my head, from the totally hideous to the Rosalie-beautiful look. Of course I could never be as beautiful as she was, but it was worth wishing for.

I ran to the river near our meadow, and looked into the calm waters beneath me. My god, I _was _Rosalie! I didn't just look _like _her, I was identical! Whilst I was wondering how this happened, I continued to stare at my reflection as it changed. That was strange... I now looked like something vaguely resembling myself, but much prettier. Even _beautiful_. I wondered, what would happen if... I thought about Alice, and then looked again. I was a perfect copy of my old pixie friend.

This must be another power, I thought, but surely I couldn't have more than one. Of course, Laurent _had _predicted I would be powerful, but this didn't seem extraordinary. I thought for a while, and then tested my power on a nearby tulip, by changing it from purple to blue. It worked.

"Wow," I mused to myself. This _was _pretty cool, even if it wasn't that potent.

I was about to run back to the house, when I remembered the fight with Laurent. I turned in the opposite direction, and ran, not knowing where I was headed.


	6. Life

Another five months passed, and before I knew it, I was ballooning. I had never returned to Laurent; simply kept up their diet and hid away in shacks and stables until my eyes were an acceptable color to venture out again into the public eye.

When this time came, I found a river and bathed, then bought some clothes with the money I had stolen from Laurent's house. Later on, I went house-hunting, and found a "quaint" little place – in my words dirty and cramped – which I had to pay very little for as long as I shared with another girl. I was fine with this; I wouldn't be in the house much, what with working as much as possible, night and day.

I was, of course, worried about being spotted: "wow, you look just like this Bella I used to know, but that was like, twenty years ago!", so I changed my appearance slightly. I still looked like myself, I just changed my hair color to the only one I remembered: his. My vampirism had also changed my appearance in such a way that I was pretty disguised anyway.

Rhiannon, my flat-mate, was kind and sweet. And luckily for me, she didn't ask questions too much. Like when I refused meals or stayed out working all day, she would just pass it off. I guess a few times I'd had to deter her, by telling her that I slept and ate whilst she was out, but mainly she ignored these things. She did, however, notice my "night terrors". Since I was carrying a child, I guessed, I still had to sleep. This did not go well. Every time I closed my eyes, I was back in that forest with _him._ Every time I closed my eyes, I was burning again. Every time I closed my eyes, I was running. Always running from something. I just wish I knew where I was running to.


	7. Volturi filler due to writers' block!

A month later, I was due. I could feel the time coming, so I decided I needed to find help. I couldn't go and find Carlisle, as I would have in the past, so I ventured to the Volturi. I remembered how the Cullen children painted them as evil, but Carlisle had trusted them and I took Carlisle's word more trustfully than _his._ In the past few months, I had grown tired of pining for him. I still missed him; he was still my everything, but I had been able to concentrate on hating him more than missing him.

Before I entered Volterra, I thought I would give Aro a shock, so I changed my appearance to look like my human self. I also changed my skin so that it wouldn't sparkle, so I could go out in the sun. I passed by the humans with no trouble whatsoever, until I started approaching the castle. _Then _they were staring. Probably wondering why the hell someone was going into the castle by themselves; apart from the Volturi, who of course, no-one ever saw, people only went in through the large "tour groups". And then they never came out.

I reached the large entrance, and stared up into my fate.


	8. New

**AN: Okay, decided it was time I put a little Author's Notey-type thing on here, as I haven't yet. Not that many people are actually reading this – only two reviews, bit depressing :'( *sniffle*...**

**Anyway, congratulations to alicecullenhaleluvsjasper, cos she worked out about the baby after just the prologue! Am trying to combat writers' block right now, so please excuse rubbish writing for a bit. Okay, this is dragging on a bit cos I haven't made one of these yet.**

**Anyway (again, I know), getting a song for each chapter now – this chapter; Miracle by Paramore!!! Just thought the lyrics went brilliantly with this chapter(:**

**xx xx**

I looked up at the huge doors facing me, and before I knew it, those doors had swung open for me to enter. I obliged, and followed the long corridor the whole way around, until I reached what seemed to be a large reception area. A woman, clearly human from her scent, was sitting at a small desk in the center of the room. I walked straight up to her and lent down on the desk.

"Hi, erm, I'm here to see Aro," I stated. She was evidently used to our kind, as she didn't even flinch at me; my looks couldn't stop humans' natural instinct to stay away from us.

"I'm sorry, do you have an appointment?" She asked, eying my skin. It was obvious, or so she thought, that I wasn't one of _them_.

"No, I'm sorry, but please just tell him that I know one of his old friends Carlisle, and when I needed help, this was the first place I thought to come." Okay, so it wasn't the _first _place I thought of, but it was a convincing enough lie for her to ring through to Aro. Who ever knew that vampires used telecoms? Especially ones like Aro – I'd never have thought of it!

"He says to send you straight through. Down that corridor, first left., then left again." She pointed out for me. I thanked her, no response there, and then followed her instructions. I looked up once again at the huge doors in front of me, and then decided to make a big entrance. I burst in through the doors and then greeted Aro like an old friend.

"Aro, I thought we would never meet!" I exclaimed. He looked slightly dumbfounded, but then remembered I knew Carlisle, and greeted me.

"Isabella, how wonderful it is to see you! But, you're human? How is this possible for you to know of us?" He did a major 180.

"Ah, but dear Aro, I am not. I am merely a shape-shifter." I changed myself back to my usual look: _his _hair, long and curly, and the usual vampire traits, only violet eyes. I liked that color.

"So they changed you?" He asked.

"No, they simply left me. I was left for dead; they care no longer for me. And, as you can see, I am with child." I pointed to my swollen stomach, and made a mental note that I was now only days from my due date.

"But... How could they? I know Carlisle better than this..."

"I thought so too, yet here I am, broken and in need of your help." I stated simply. "How about I just show you?" I held my hand out to him, and he took it eagerly. Before I knew what was happening, I was seeing into his mind. I did not concentrate on this fact, so his thoughts simply ran past me unnoticed, but I was aware of that. Once he had let go, I was shocked.

"What was that?" I exclaimed.

"I believe, you have gained yet another power, Isabella." I no longer cared for the name Bella, it was simply Isabella, as he had learnt from my mind. "May I experiment?" I agreed, and he called Jane in.

"Now, I'd like you to touch Jane's hand, Isabella." I obliged, and then looked at Aro for my next instruction. "Now, concentrate on hurting her. Put all of your brain towards it." I did so, and soon enough, Jane was curled up on the floor, screaming. I let her go, and then looked to Aro questioningly.

"I believe, dear Isabella, that you can also absorb other vampires' powers." He stated. "And, I believe, if you wish, there is a spare room in the castle and in our guard." I was shocked. It was this easy? I nodded fervently, and Jane led me off to the spare room.

For the first time in a long period, I was happy.


	9. Admirer

**AN: wow, that chapter went on a LOT longer than I expected, but I sorta had a bit of a mental moment and the ideas kept on coming. Song for this chapter: Fix you – Coldplay. Thought this went _quite _well, if not perfectly.** **Please keep reviewing – it makes me happy and then we get a better story! :)**

**Thanks for the 4 whole reviews! I need more though :(**

**Oh yeah, and I keep forgetting, so this will be the one chapter where I put it – therefore you may not sue me!**

**Disclaimer: I own twilight (in my head.)**

**Edward: No that's not right!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yes it is!!!**

**Alice: Sorry, Edward, it is.**

**Edward: IT'S NOT!**

**Jasper+Emmett+Carlisle+Esme: It is, Edward**

**Disclaimer: Really? Is it really true?**

**All but Edward: Yes, yes it is!**

**Disclaimer: YAYYY!!!!**

**Mom: Time to wake up honey...**

**dammit... I own nothing :(**

**xx xx**

Jane showed me to my new room. It already felt like home. There was a wardrobe full of clothes already, apparently this had used to be Heidi's room and every time she moves, she gets a new wardrobe too. I could adapt to this kind of lifestyle. I was issued my new credit card to buy "anything I wanted, anytime I wanted as long as I was careful" referring to the sun, I was guessing. I had been there a few minutes when Heidi burst in jumping around the room.

"Isabella! I can't believe you're here! Wow, I can tell we are going to have THE MOST fun together! Oh, first, we need to go shopping." She said, looking over my clothes. I turned to a mirror, and yes, she was right, my clothes were _okay, _but nothing decent. The only reason I had these was cause they were comfortable in my new shape, and _cheap_. I tried to make money, but failed miserably.

Heidi led me out of the castle for a "major shopping trip" and I promised to keep my power going so we wouldn't sparkle; that way we wouldn't have to hide between shops. On our way out, we passed two more male Volturi. I smiled at them and one of them seemed to melt in front of us. I had enjoyed having this power over humans, it made them like my own personal puppy-dog, and now I had it over him too. This should be fun.

Corin POV

I was talking to Demetri while guarding the main entrance, when I saw her. She was so beautiful, and yet I'd never noticed her before. I started to melt in place, then caught myself and continued to stare at her as she left with Heidi. She shook her hips and then flicked her hair. Whoops, evidently she'd noticed my melting moment, and was taking advantage of it.

**AN: yeah, sorry Eddie isn't coming back:( yet... he might later, please tell me if you want him to, or if there are any other requests – open to (almost) anything!!**


	10. Corin

**AN: Decided to skip a bit here – Bout two months methinks... and btw Corin is part of the Volturi guard. He's gifted, but no-one knows how, so I'm gonna make that up..at some point...**

**song: Numb – Linkin Park**

**This chapter is just gonna be about Corin cause Bella's gonna be all baby-mad so we'll just ignore her for a bit..;)**

**xx xx**

Corin POV

The whole of the guard had gone a bit crazy over baby Elizabeth, and to be honest, it was getting a bit annoying. Two whole months of it, but at least Lizzie gave me an excuse to be around Isabella more. In the past two months I had slowly started to fall for her. She was no longer gorgeous to me; she was beautiful. She wasn't kind, she was thoughtful. I watched her caring for Elizabeth, and it was fascinating to me. I could watch her all day. Of course, I didn't – _that _would prompt a few questions. But I stayed in corners, hidden from anyone's view, watching her. I did, of course, have one slight downfall. Aro.

He always wanted to know how my missions had gone, and he wanted the whole truth, so he would always use his power. Now, inadvertently, he also knew about my feelings for Isabella. She still did not, and this is the way I wanted it to stay. She was still hurting after that _freak _Cullen leaving her like that, when she needed him the most. If I knew where he was, or could get away with it, I would go and find him then rip him to shreds. I had considered this on numerous occasions, but then realized that this would just hurt her more – she still loved him, no matter what she tried to hide.

I decided to pay her and Elizabeth a visit.

When I reached her door, it was already slightly open. I knocked, and she answered immediately: "Come in, Corin!" She shouted, even though she didn't need to. I sat down on her bed, and gazed up at her holding Elizabeth. Even though she was only two months since she was carrying a child, she was already a beautiful shape once again, and was wearing the most stunning clothes I had ever seen on her. She wore a red one-shoulder top and a satin black skirt with a necklace that I didn't recognize. I decided that this was a good place to start a conversation from.

"What's the necklace represent?" I asked.

"Well... It's, um, it's the Cullen crest..." She muttered. I suppressed a growl at the sound of their name, and instead comforted her. It was hard, even now, just for her to speak their name. I motioned for her to sit down next to me, and she obliged, clutching Elizabeth close to her chest.

"May I?" I asked, gesturing towards Elizabeth. She nodded gently, and handed her over to me. Elizabeth Esme Masen. I'd never asked about her surname, and I doubted I ever would – I was scared of the reply. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. It was incredible, the bond they shared. They loved each other so much already, and the child was barely old enough to understand such a concept.

I was so close to admitting everything to her then and there. I knew, as hard as she made herself seem, she would be understanding about it all, yet I still couldn't bring myself to it. She would never feel the same way.

**AN: Okay, taking the advice of all of... um... two ( ='[ ) reviews, and Eddie will be back!!! Just not for a while yet... YET people!!! :)**

**xx xx**


	11. Plan

**AN: only one little thing this time:)**

**song: Misery business (acoustic version) – Paramore :)**

**.com/watch?v=Efd75UQe2Zg ← good version**

**ooh, got something to add now! To neonduckrulez: maybe. Sorry, but even I don't know yet – the story writes itself! And I'm sorry TrinityLost:(**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Isabella POV

I handed over Elizabeth to Corin. She was so beautiful, and they looked such a picture together. How could I ever tell him how I felt? Of course, I was still hurting from what they did to me; I still even wore their crest around my neck. Yet I knew I was now falling for Corin. He was so beautiful to me, and even though it was plain _obvious _that he liked me, I couldn't tell how much. I carried on a conversation with him whilst my mind was elsewhere. Through my thoughts, I decided that I would just _make _him fall for me. I was already partly there, it couldn't take much more.

Over the next few days, I spent as much time with him as possible, alone and with Elizabeth. He simply adored her, and was great with her. When I walked away from him, I shook my hips a little more than usual. When I was thinking, or looked like I was, I tugged on my bottom lip with my teeth. Slight things like this, I repeated constantly, and before I knew it, he was drooling over me. Perfect.

As my last part of the plan, Heidi – who was in on it too, I knew I could trust her with anything – suggested that we "tried out" our new clothes. I had a number of stunning strapless dresses, and a few tops as well. We snuck into my room, trying not to giggle, and then I tried on outfit after outfit. Earlier, Heidi had moved our mirror into Corin's room, so it gave me an excuse to run in every now and then. The poor guy had no chance; he was in there the whole time as I pouted and posed with my new outfits on – some of them were_ very _revealing! We ran back to my room after the last outfit and jumped around to some music – my favorite song, and perfect for the moment: Misery Business. I sang along with it until I noticed Heidi staring at me and Corin stop dead outside my door.

"Woah, I never meant to brag,

but I got him where I want him now,

Yeah, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so...

What??"

They were both staring at me, dumbfounded.

"Is...a...bella! You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard! And that's including _mine!_" Heidi finally screeched out. Corin simply shook his head in amazement and walked off.

I collapsed down on my bed. "Really? I thought I had quite a nice voice, but nothing really special," I stared at the ceiling.

"Honey, you have a truly _stunning _voice! If you'd only told me earlier, we could've used this in our plan! Wait, we still can... Okay, We're having a party tonight, I just decided." She called down to Corin to tell the others. **[AN: Corin's power is telepathy – he can send messages too] **This was going to be an interesting night.


	12. Chanteuse

**AN: yey more reviews! I can honestly say that I do read them all so please hit that little green button! They make me very happy:)check out the outfits on my profile! (when I get them up lol!) Song? Well, you'll find out:)**

The party was going really well, but I was dreading what was coming next. Heidi had tried to dress me, but I had refused, and even she admitted I had done a good job. I was wearing a black leather (very) miniskirt, a baggy-and-tight at the same time purple top, purple suede boot/pumps and just for the cutsie effect, a purple sequined bow in my hair. I was glad of having one night free of Elizabeth, as much as I loved her. Sulpicia had promised to look after her for the night: any of the female vampires would have, I was sure, if Heidi hadn't made sure that they came to the party.

Heidi skipped up to me, and whispered into my ear that it was time. I swallowed the lump that was rising slowly in my throat and nodded. It wasn't just the Volturi here, Heidi had made sure that Aro invited as many of their close friends as possible. That meant half of the vampire world, it seemed.

I stepped up onto the stage, and began to sing.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you_

I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you

_  
_I looked out into the crowd at Corin. He looked like he was melting inside, I was so happy.

_  
We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I.._

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you, 

_Yeah, it might save you...  
_

I looked at Corin again, and he was turned away. When he looked back, his face was a vision of pure resent. Quick as a flash, he ran by me and touched my hand so I could "steal" his power and we could communicate. He was the fastest in the whole of the guard, so went unnoticed even by the vampires.

_What's up? _I asked.

_I need to talk to you... alone... outside in three minutes?_He replied. This was it, I could tell.

_Definitely. _I winked at him as Heidi jumped onto the stage and hugged me.

I stared down at the room of vampires looking at me in awe. Wow, I really _did _have a good voice! I was ecstatic, and ran out of the door to meet Corin smiling widely. Nothing could ruin this mood.

Except for maybe that.

**AN: Isabella's party outfit .com/bellas_party_outfit/set?id=8002003 :)**


	13. Surprise

**AN: more reviews please! I don't really care if the same people keep on commenting to be honest, it makes me happy – it means you're still reading my story! Same song as last chapter :)**

Corin POV

I stood, listening to my Isabella sing. That sounded incredible. My Isabella. I could have stood in that way for an eternity, and in my case, that was possible. But all too soon, the song was over and I knew I had to do it. I _had _to tell her about my feelings for her. It was now or never. I ran as quickly as I could around her back and back to my place, and touched her hand in the process to give her my power so that we could communicate.

_What's up? She asked._

_I need to talk to you... alone... outside in three minutes? _I replied simply.

_Definitely. _She winked at me just before Heidi jumped onto the stage and embraced her in a tight hug. I was so happy. I spun around, just as I felt someone enter my head and listen to my thoughts. I stared straight at him. I knew right away who he was – that idiot, Cullen. It took all my strength not to rip his head off then and there; instead I ran out of the door to wait for Isabella.

Edward POV (**YAY!**)

I heard the "princess'" voice before I saw her. It was truly mystifying. It sounded vaguely like my... no, she wasn't mine anymore, she was probably Jacob's by now. Probably had two kids and a house together. Living a normal life, just like I'd wanted her to. Of course, that wasn't what I really wanted, but it was what she needed. I entered the main hall, and I could tell there was another telepath in the room. This would be _fun_. I looked up to the stage, and the first thought that hit me was "Bella." She was close to identical to her, only even more beautiful, if that was possible. Then, of course, that was impossible. But out of all the voices in my head I could hear one loud and clear.

Isabella looks so beautiful tonight... Her voice is stunning... I love her.... I wonder if Isabella feels the same way...

Could it really be her?

The source of those those thoughts suddenly spun around and glared at me.

_Cullen._ The way he said – thought – my family's name with such hatred nearly made me snarl out loud. I watched as the boy – Corin, was his name – I watched as Corin ran out of the ballroom thinking about her. A picture suddenly passed through his head. It was Bella. But she was tortured, still human, but she looked terrible.

_That's what __**you **__did to her. _He stated harshly.

It was really her?

**Sorry, link didn't work for the last song or Bella's outfit so here they are again:**

**www. Polyvore ****.com/ bellas_party_outfit/ set?id=8002003**

**www. Youtube .com/ ****watch?v=Efd75UQe2Zg**


	14. Author's Note I'm really sorry guys!

**Right, I'm sorry to do this to anyone who might think this is going to be another chapter (But I will be incredibly surprised - and actually REALLY happy if anyone still wants to read this.) But yes, I'm thinking after 2 years I might come back to this and continue the story. I'm really really sorry to all my readers for stopping; my life kinda went hectic :( But yea, if anyone wants me to carry on, then leave a review telling me to? If I get, maybe even jus 3 or so saying yes, I'll do it, because I do love it - I just don't want to waste time on something no-one will read when I could start something fresh with a better audience :)**  
**Anyway, much love all :)**  
**xx xx**


End file.
